Return Of The Tamers
by Raakshii
Summary: The Tamers have found a Digiportal and are out to reunite with their partners. Story better than summary. Discontinued. To be rewritten.
1. The Digiportal

Chapter 1 – The Digiportal

げつ ふま

Takato grinned excessively as he ran home to get a phone. "Man, everyone's gonna freak when I tell them I found a Digiportal!"

Almost slamming into the sliding glass door of his parents' home/bakery, he bolts up the stairs and into his room, grabbing his Digivice and cell phone.

Dialing franticly, he waits for Rika to pick up.

"Hello?" she said with a puzzled tone.

"Rika! It's Takato, come over by the old building in the park, you know, where Guilmon lived? I'll explain when you get there. Oh, yea, call Henry, Suzy, and Jeri also."

"But, Taka-" she started to say, only to be cut of by the sound a dead line.

Already out the door, Takato dialed Kazu's number.

"Yea, who is it?" Kazu said as he picked up.

"Kazu, is Kenta with you?" Takato asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Both of you come to Guilmon's old home in the park," Takato said, ending the call.

He repeated the process with Ryo, ending up at the building by the time he was finished. At that point, he just sat down and waited for the others.

Henry and Suzy were the first to show up, with Kazu and Kenta closely behind. Jeri and Ryo came a couple minutes later, and Rika a few minutes after them.

"Ok, Goggle-head, we're all here, so what is so important that you cut me off in the middle of a sentence?" Rika asked sort of annoyingly.

Without a word, Takato stood up, ran to the hole in the back of the building, and pointed into it. "That," he said.

Everyone came over and gasped.

"A Digiportal!" they said in unison.

Suzy, Rika, and Henry started to cry in joy while the other grew excited at the thought of seeing their old partners again.

"Tomorrow, I'm setting out. If you want to come, be here by 10:00 am. I leave on the dot," Takato informed the others. "Bring your Digivice and modify cards also."

"Got it," they said, departing.

Rika was waiting at the end of the path for Takato.

"Thank you, Takato," she said sincerely. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"What, all I did was find a Digiportal," Takato said, starting to walk down the path with Rika.

"No, it was much more than that," she said. "You have reunited me with a lost friend."

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow at ten," he said, beginning to jog home.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2 – Reunion

げつ ふま

Everyone was gathered next to the Digiportal, waiting for 10:00 to pass.

"Has anyone forgotten anything?" Takato asked. "We won't be coming back for at least a few days.

Everyone said no.

Takato's Digivice beeped, signaling 10:00, so he started to climb down the hole towards the portal.

Touching the portal, he went through it and ended up in an all too familiar place.

"Great, we're back in this stupid desert," Rika said, looking around. "Renamon! Where are you?"

"Hey! Guilmon! It's me, Takato!"

"Terriermon!"

"Cyberdramon!"

"Lopmon!"

"Impmon!"

"Guardromon!"

"Marineangemon!"

Everyone continued to yell and walk around, searching for their lost friends.

After about five minutes of this, they heard a familiar voice: "Takatomon!" It was Guilmon.

Running at full speed, Takato ran to Guilmon's voice. Soon Guilmon appeared in the distance.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Takato said, pulling out his Digivice and a modify card. "Digimodify! Speed activate!"

At that, Guilmon increased his speed and was there in a matter of seconds.

"Guilmon!" Takato and Guilmon wrestled on the ground, laughing all the while.

"Takatomon! How did you get here?" Guilmon asked, standing up.

"We found a Digiportal in your house, so we decided to come here," Takato replied. "By the way, where are the others?"

"I don't know, we went different ways when we got here."

When Guilmon said that, everyone grew sad.

"Hold on, I think I know where Lopmon would be," Ryo said.

"Where?! Where?!" Suzy asked loudly. "I want see Lopmon!"

"Well, if she is anything I remember her to be, she would be with Zhuqiaomon," Ryo said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lopmon used to work for Zhuqiaomon, and even after Suzy became her Tamer, she still had a little sense of duty to him.

"Ok, so it's settled, then," Henry said. "We're off to find Zhuqiaomon."

"Stand back, everyone. I'm gonna need some room," Takato said, grabbing another modify card. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Guilmon matrix digivolve to… Wargrowlmon!_

"Hop on, everyone," Wargrowlmon said as he readied his boosters.

"Right. Now then, Wargrowlmon! Take us to the Red Tower!" Takato yelled as Wargrowlmon shot into the air.


	3. Impmon

Chapter 3 – Impmon

げつ ふま

Flying through the desert, everyone was talking about where they might find their Digimon.

"Renamon's probably in the forest," Rika said.

"And I'll bet you Terriermon is n that one city," Henry added.

"Cyberdramon doesn't like to stay in one place for long, but he might be in the land with the clocks," said Ryo, looking around. "Hey, look! Beelzemon!"

Sure enough, riding his motorcycle below them was Beelzemon.

"Aren't you gonna even say hi to me?!" he yelled up.

"Wargrowlmon, take us down for a second!" Takato said, leaning over the side.

Shortly after landing, Beelzemon caught up to them.

"Well, aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes," he said, dismounting. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"We found a Digiportal," Kazu said. "Now we're going to find everyone else."

"Anyway, why don't you Dedigivolve and hop on," Kenta said, climbing back onto Wargrowlmon.

Beelzemon did just that and everyone was on their way once more.

After about another few minutes of flying, the group came across the dimensional stairs.

"Now what?" Kenta asked. "I know that the Sovereign are on the highest level, but isn't that weird city right below us?"

"That's true," Henry said.

"I want see Lopmon!" Suzy yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's settled then," said Wargrowlmon, taking off. "We get Lopmon first."

As Wargrowlmon ascended the stairs, they all noticed that the next level was the forest.

"Renamon is probably on this level!" Rika said, her voice cracking. "Renamon! Renamon, where are you?"

They flew around for about twenty minutes, making a very wide arc around the stairs, yet there was still no sign of Renamon.

"Cheer up, Rika," Kazu said as they flew back to the stairs. "So she's not on this level. There are only five other levels. She has to be on one of them."

"Shut up, Kazu!" Takato said, punching him. Then he whispered, "Do you realize how long it will take to search through all five levels?"

After that, Kazu was quiet.

When everyone was almost to the stairs, they saw a flash of yellow followed by a large red blur.

"Rika! Watch out!" Renamon jumped and slammed into Wargrowlmon, veering him drastically off course. At the moment, a giant red beetle flew through the spot they were just in.

"Kuwagamon! A Virus type Champion level Digimon! His Scissor Claw can cut through anything!" Henry said as he scanned it with his Digivice.

Meanwhile, Rika was leaning over Renamon, who was obviously hurt long before she hit Wargrowlmon.

"Renamon!" She cried, worried about what had happened.

"Reunion later, fight now," Wargrowlmon said, standing up.

At that moment, the trees around them shook, revealing four more Kuwagamons.

"Hey, um, Renamon? What did you do?!" Ryo asked, staring nervously at the new arrivals, which shot forward, pincers wide.


	4. Which Way?

Chapter 4 – Which Way?

げつ ふま

_Impmon digivolve to… Beelzemon._

"Alright, Wargrowlmon, let's take these guys out," he said, pulling out his pistols. "Double Impact!"

The two bullets sped toward one of the Kuwagamon, hitting it in the center of the head. It fell to the ground and Digitized.

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon yelled as he shot his chest cannons.

Beelzemon and Wargrowlmon repeated this process until there were no more Kuwagamon left. They then Dedigivolved and sat around Renamon with the others.

"Renamon, are you ok?" Rika asked quietly.

"Rika, I'm glad you came back," Renamon whispered. At that, she slumped in Rika's arms.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled.

"Rika, don't worry," Ryo comforted her. "She hasn't Digitized yet so she should be fine."

"Right," she replied, laying Renamon on her lap.

An hour passed, and Renamon woke up.

"I had the strangest dream," she said to Impmon when she saw him. "I dreamt Rika and the others had come back."

Moments later, Guilmon burst through the bushes yelling "She's up! She's up!"

More shouting followed, but not from Guilmon. Rika, Henry, Suzy, and Takato followed Guilmon while Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta came from the other side of the clearing.

"Renamon!" Rika shrieked happily, diving into her partner.

"Rika? But how?" Renamon asked, puzzled.

"Takatomon found a Digiportal," Guilmon answered.

"So it wasn't a dream," Renamon said under her breath. "I'm sorry for leading those Kuwagamon to you; I was excited to hear your voice again that I forgot that I was in their territory."

While Renamon told her story, Kazu was sniggering off in the bushes.

"Kazu? Why are you laughing?" Kenta asked.

"Renamon lost track of her feet! Renamon!" Kazu replied, his laughter becoming louder.

"Shut up, Kazu," Rika said, standing up with a fist half raised.

Kazu quieted down for the most part, but every minute or so you could hear a giggle escape his mouth.

Continuing their journey, the group had to have flown for dozens of miles.

Ascending the stairs, they discovered the top realm of the Digital World: the land of the Sovereign.

"So does anyone know which way to go?" Kenta asked, looking to the horizon.

"That way." Everyone said at once, all pointing different directions.

"I think that the Digimon should decide," Ryo said.

"Good idea," said Henry. "So which direction?"

As with the Tamers, each one said that it was a different direction.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere," Takato said. "Why don't we let Wargrowlmon decide, since he has to carry no matter which way we go?"

"Makes sense," they all muttered.

With that, they took off to where they hoped was Zhuqiaomon's Red Tower.


	5. Where's The Peace?

Chapter 5 – Can't We Sleep In Peace?!

げつふま

"Man, we've been flying forever," Kazu said. "I think I'm getting a sunburn."

"Kazu, how many times are you going to tell us that?" Rika asked, becoming annoyed. "You've said that five times already."

Suddenly, Wargrowlmon dropped a few dozen feet, but steadied himself to keep from plummeting any further.

"Takatomon, I'm tired," he whined.

"Ok boy, let's go down," Takato said, patting his neck.

They landed next to a large spire, providing plenty of shade.

"Takato, just give him a stamina card," Kazu said, leaping off Wargrowlmon's back.

"You know, Kazu, I'm pretty sure that if you were a Digimon, you'd want actual rest instead of a dumb card," Henry said.

While he said this, the sky turned a dark blue, and the surroundings faded in color.

"I forgot about that," Rika said, looking up. "It's really weird."

"Has anyone gotten used to that yet?" Kazu asked. "Didn't think so."

"We should have people keep watch," Ryo said, standing up. "I'll take first shift."

"I'll stay with you," Henry said. "That way we can cover both sides."

A few hours later, Takato woke up to Kazu's nudging.

"Your shift, dude," he said, walking off to find a place to rest.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he found Kenta on top of a rock.

"Hey," he said, sitting down.

"Hey," Kenta replied almost silently.

"What's wrong? You seem kinda down," Takato asked.

"I can't think of a place where Marineangemon could be," Kenta said. "I met him after he was called by the Sovereign."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, if all else fails just ask a Sovereign to call him to you," Takato said.

"Yea, I might do that," Kenta said, cheering up a bit.

The minutes passed by and Kenta grew tired.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," he said while he stood up.

"Sure thing," Takato replied. "Make sure you wake someone else up on your way."

"Right," he said back.

A few minutes later Rika showed up next to Takato.

"Man, watches suck," Rika grumbled.

"Eh, they aren't that bad," Takato said.

A few more minutes passed, and the two of them could hear a flapping sound in the distance.

"What's that?" Takato asked.

"I don't know," Rika said, trying to listen harder.

Then, a bright yellow dot, about the size of a pen's tip, appeared on the horizon.

"Whatever that is, I don't think it's the sun," Rika said.

"Sonic Destroyer!" A voice cried faintly, and the yellow ball became a large lightning bolt: Coming straight at them!

"Duck!" Rika said, pushing Takato away and jumping the other direction.

The bolt struck about ten feet behind the rock, leaving a large, black crater.

The sound of the blast woke everyone up with a start.

As the sender got closer, they could see the shapes of three giant birds.

"Oh man, Parrotmon, Ultimate level!" Takato moaned. "I think we're in their territory."

"Can't we EVER have something go right?" Henry asked.


	6. Cyberdramon's Help

Chapter 6 – Cyberdranmon's Help

げつ ふま

"Let's go, Renamon!" Rika said.

"Right."

The two ran forward, Rika pulling out her Digivice and Renamon jumping into the air.

"Diamond Storm!" She cried, launching her attack at the closest Parrotmon, which just took the attack like it was nothing.

"We're gonna need some help, guys," Rika said, grabbing a modify card. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!_

"No prob," Impmon said.

_Impmon digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"All right," Takato said. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!_

"Double Impact!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

The attacks hit the closest Parrotmon with intense force, knocking it back a few dozen yards.

"Sonic Destroyer!" The Parrotmon launched another lightning bolt at the group, missing Growlmon by inches as he jumped out of the way.

This continued for ten minutes, resulting in Kyubimon to matrix Digivolve to Taomon, and Growlmon to Wargrowlmon. Yet even with all of this, there was still one Parrotmon left.

"This is bad," Henry groaned. "Our Digimon are almost too weak to fight, and that Parrotmon has hardly taken a hit."

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon attacked the Parrotmon, but it didn't do very much damage.

"Sonic Destroyer!" The lightning bolt struck Taomon in the chest, making her fall to the ground, Dedigivolving into Renamon.

"Renamon!" Rika shrieked, running over.

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon's attack had pretty much the same effect as Taomon's.

"Sonic Destroyer!"

Wargrowlmon fell from a strike in the chest, also.

"Guilmon!"

"Double Impact!" The two bullets hit Parrotmon, causing some damage, but then Parrotmon started to glow.

"Oh, crap!" Ryo said, backing up. "He's Digivolving!"

_Parrotmon digivolve to… Eaglemon!_

"This is bad," Takato said.

"Mystic Break!" Eaglemon shot a white beam at Beelzemon, forcing him to Dedigivolve into Impmon.

"Sorry, guys," he said, sitting up.

"Mystic Break!" The beam was heading towards the center of the group.

"Nice knowing you guys!" Kazu said, curling into fetal position.

Everyone screamed and waited for the beam to hit.

But it never did.

"Huh?" they muttered, looking around.

In front of them, they saw a dragonoid-like Digimon was blocking the attack.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called.

"You saved us!" Henry said, standing up.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled, slashing at Eaglemon, striking him across the head.

Eaglemon screamed in pain, and Cyberdramon repeated the act, resulting in the Digitization of Eaglemon.

"Thanks a lot, Cyberdramon!" Everyone said joyfully.

"Well, now that Cyberdramon is here, we have one less Partner to search for," Takato said.

"Now let's just go back to sleep and wait for morning," Rika said, laying down.

Everyone followed her motions, too tired to think of any other plan.


	7. Split Decision

Chapter 7 – Split Decision

げつふま

In the morning, the group climbed back onto Wargrowlmon, except for Ryo, who climbed on Cyberdramon.

After about three hours, Jeri broke the silence.

"Hey! Look!" Jeri said, pointing. "I can see one of the Sovereign's towers!"

Sure enough, there was the outline of a tower on the horizon.

"It doesn't look like Zhuqiaomon's tower, though," Ryo said. "It looks more like Baihumon's White Tower."

As they drew closer, they saw that it was indeed the White Tower of the West.

"Oh, come on!" Kazu yelled, grabbing his hair in fury. "All that wasted time!"

"Not wasted," Ryo said. "We got Cyberdramon."

"Yea, not wasted to the Tamer with a Digimon," Kazu shot back.

"Will you just shut up?!" Rika shrieked. "Ever since we came here, you've done nothing but whine. You don't cast a glance at me or Renamon whenever we save your skin, much less say thank. I am on my last straw with you, Kazu Shioda!"

"Hey, I'm just doing to you what you do to me," Kazu said.

"Wargrowlmon, let's land so we can stop this," Takato whispered.

Descending towards the ground, the argument between Rika and Kazu continued.

"On top of that, I have never heard you say anything nice to me in my life!" Kazu yelled.

"Really? What about when I stopped the D-Reaper from grabbing you and Gaurdromon?" Rika yelled back, jumping to the ground.

"Oh, ok. So you helped me personally once. That's -"

Kazu was cut off mid-sentence by a punch to the gut by Rika.

"Whoa!" Ryo and Takato ran over and restrained Rika before she could hit Kazu again.

"This argument has gone too far now," Henry said. "Just apologize, both of you."

"Ok, then," Rika said. "I'm sorry I hit you in the gut, Kazu. I should have aimed for the face!"

"That's not what I meant!" Henry said.

"No, I refuse to travel alongside such a self-centered jerk," Rika said, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Takato asked.

"I don't care," Kazu mumbled.

"Away from him," Rika replied. "Let's go, Renamon."

"Rika!" Takato yelled after her. "We should stick together!"

"If Kazu is there, I won't be," Rika called back.

"Good job, Kazu," Ryo said. "Now what are we going to do? We still have to find five more Digimon and now Rika and Renamon."

"Ryo, you should go with Rika and make sure she stays safe," Henry said.

"Hey, where's Kazu?" Takato asked. While they were discussing what to do about Rika, Kazu had apparently run off like Rika did. Kenta was also nowhere to be found.

"Perfect!" Ryo yelled. "This is the worst possible thing to happen in here."

"I'm sure that they will make up later," Takato said, looking down. "But for now we just have to find them again."

"Takato's right," Henry said.

"Takatomon, what will happen to Rika and Renamon and Kazu and Kenta?" Wargrowlmon asked.

"I don't know," Takato said sadly.

"I'm off, guys," Ryo said. "I'm gonna look for Kazu and Kenta first since they don't have Digimon."

"Good idea," Henry said.

Watching Ryo and Cyberdramon leave, Takato, Henry, Suzy, and Jeri climbed back onto Wargrowlmon and flew off in Rika's direction.


	8. New Arrival

Chapter 8 – Sarah Loder

げつふま

_Rika's POV_

_Stupid Kazu,_ Rika thought, walking at a brisk pace. _Of all the times to piss me off, he chose when we were lost in the Digital World. Now look, we're split up, no one knows where anyone else is, and most of us still haven't even found our partners yet._

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she was walking in circles, having come across the same spot they landed at when they split up.

What she also didn't notice was a small lump on the horizon that almost looked like a person. After a few circles, Renamon asked if Rika knew what she was doing.

"Do you honestly think I know my way around this place?" she replied roughly. "I mean, even you get lost here."

"Well, I just thought you should know that we were walking in circles," Renamon said. "To top it off, I believe that someone has been watching us for a while."

As Renamon mentioned this, Rika got the same feeling. Turning around, she saw the shadowy lump.

"Who is that?" Rika asked. "Go check it out."

Renamon disappeared less than a second later and Rika sat down to wait. A minute or so later, Renamon came back, looking a little confused.

"Well?" Rika asked. "Which Digimon was it?"

"It wasn't a Digimon," Renamon said quietly. "It was a human."

"What? A human?" Rika asked, now just as confused as Renamon. "Let's go check it out."

They walked off towards the mysterious person, having no idea what he/she was doing in the Digital World.

Upon closer inspection, Rika saw that it was a woman who looked about 15 or 16, with shoulder length hair that was dyed a light blue with white streaks in it. The figure stumbled a little and they saw the she was limping.

They began to run to help her out, but not before the figure fell and face planted on the ground.

"Renamon! Help her," Rika called, and Renamon shot forward.

When Rika finally caught up, she saw that the new arrival had scratches all over, and what appeared to be a broken arm.

"Oh my gosh," Rika whispered. She knelt down and gently looked over the injuries. "These don't seem to be very deep scratches but that arm needs to be looked after."

"Rika, we should head back to the human world and find a doctor," Renamon suggested.

"Yea, maybe, but what about the others? Won't they be worried?" Rika wondered.

"We can look for them on our way, but this woman needs to be treated swiftly," Renamon said, standing up with the stranger.

"Right," Rika said.

They started to run towards the stairs. On the way, the woman opened her slightly, obviously too weak for anything more than that. She mouthed what looked like _Help_, but then she was out cold.


	9. Nothing Goes Right Ever

Chapter 9 – Nothing Goes Right. Ever

げつ ふま

_Kazu/Kenta POV_

"_Rika, we should head back to the human world and find a doctor," Renamon suggested._

"_Yea, maybe, but what about the others? Won't they be worried?" Rika wondered._

"_We can look for them on our way, but this woman needs to be treated swiftly," Renamon said, standing up with the stranger._

"_Right," Rika said._

Kazu and Kenta were trudging through a canyon they had found a while ago. After a few minutes, Kazu spoke.

"Why do I feel like I've been forgotten?" he asked Kenta, who was a few paces back.

"I don't know," Kenta replied. "I don't even want to be here anyway."

"Well then why did you come?" Kazu asked, walking on.

"Because you dragged me away," Kenta replied.

"Me? Never," Kazu said like it was nothing.

Walking in silence for another half hour, Kenta got the feeling he was being watched.

"Hey, Kazu," he said, speeding up. "Do you feel something?"

"No," Kazu replied, shrugging.

"Oh, ok," Kenta said quietly.

About fifty feet back, behind a large rock, there was a small chuckle. The figure stood up and jumped onto higher ground. Running full speed, it shot ahead of the two unsuspecting humans.

A few minutes later, Kenta had the same feeling again.

"Seriously," he said. "You don't feel that?"

"No, I don't feel anything but the stupid sun," was the short answer he got.

The Digimon on the cliff chuckled again as he watched the two talk. "They have no idea what they did." It ran forward again to a fork in the road.

Kazu and Kenta suddenly heard a large explosion from up ahead.

"What was that?!" Kazu yelled, running behind Kenta.

"Why do you hide behind me?" Kenta asked.

"Because you're a shield," he replied, ducking down.

Above them, a large blue beam, flowing like water struck a rock behind them, causing it to collapse and block the exit. The two of them ran at full speed, finally realizing they were under attack.

Running through the canyon, they came to a fork in the road, but the left side was caved in on itself, just like behind them. So they ran to the right. After about thirty seconds, another blue blast hit the rocks behind them and caused another rock slide.

"This is bad!" Kazu cried.

"You think?!" Kenta yelled back, then stopped dead.

"What?" Kazu asked, worried. Kenta then pointed towards the top of the canyon, where they could see a shadow of a Digimon.

"Blue Blaster!" they heard, then one of those blue jets shot out of its mouth towards them.

"Run!" Kazu yelled, not waiting around for Kenta.

"Kazu! This way!" Kenta yelled back at him. "That way just leads back to the dead end!"

"At least it's away from that thing!" Kazu shrieked.

"You will pay for what you did to my Tamer!" the Digimon yelled after him.

"What are you talking about?!" Kazu shrieked, seeing the blocked off entrance of the canyon. "Great! Now what?"

Kazu turned around, back to the wall, and saw that the Digimon was about to launch another attack at him.


	10. Back To The Real World

A/N Before I begin the chapter, I want to give a shout out to a few people. First to Rainbow35 for the reviews. Also to my readers for reading my story (Duh). Because of all of you, I didn't give up on my story. Arigato.

Chapter 10 – Back To The Real World

げつ ふま

_Takato's POV_

"Man, why is this happening to us?" Takato asked the others, who were sitting next to him on Wargrowlmon. "I mean, seriously, if Kazu would just shut up then we would all be with each other."

Everyone was quiet, having no answer to Takato's question. Soon, they could see the stairs they had come up from.

"Oh, come on!" Henry said, noticing this. "We just went back the way we came!"

"Well, we might as well take a rest," Takato said. "Wargrowlmon has been flying for a while now."

"Yea, that would be a good idea," said Jeri.

They flew down and landed next to the stairs, allowing Wargrowlmon to Dedigivolve into Guilmon again.

While they rested up a bit, they talked about what to do next.

"I say we just fly to Zhuqiaomon's tower and wait for the others to show up," Henry suggested. "I mean, we have to go there anyway."

"Not a bad plan, but what if they don't show up, I mean, Kazu and Kenta will most likely be searching for their Digimon, and Rika doesn't have a reason to stick around anymore. She already found Renamon," Takato argued. "Still, I think that is the best plan we have at the moment."

They were interrupted by a loud sniff by Guilmon.

"I smell Rika and Kyubimon," he said. "And they have a stranger."

"A stranger?" Jeri asked.

"Yea! A new friend!" Suzy said.

"Maybe," Henry said, patting her head.

Soon a blur could be seen on the horizon.

"Well, there they are," Takato said, standing up.

As the blur got bigger and bigger, they saw Kyubimon running at full speed with Rika on her back and someone else leaning on her neck.

"Rika!" Takato yelled when they were within earshot. "Who is that?"

"We don't know," she replied, stopping a few feet away. "We found her a while back with a broken arm. We're taking her to the real world now."

"What about everyone else?" Henry asked.

"That's what I said," Rika said. "Renamon said that her arm is more important, since it could set wrong."

"Good point. Well, let's get her out of here," Takato said, running back to Guilmon. "Guilmon, you up for another flight?"

"Sure, Takatomon," Guilmon replied, standing up.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Guilmon matrix digivolve to…Wargrowlmon!_

Kyubimon then Dedigivolved back into Renamon.

Climbing onto Wargrowlmon, the group proceeded to fly back to the Digiportal they came through.

It took them about four hours after Takato used his Speed Modifier, but the sun was still going down.

"Well, here we are," Takato said. "Do you need help getting to the hospital from here?"

"No, we should be fine," Rika replied, stepping closer to the portal. "Although, you should still come because we will need a ride once we get back."

"Fair enough," Takato said. "Let's go, Wargrowlmon."

As everyone walked through the portal and disappeared, a figure stepped out from behind some rocks.

"Well," he said. "That takes care of six Tamers and two Digimon. Now for the real fun to begin."


	11. Misunderstanding

Chapter 11 – Misunderstanding

げつ ふま

_Ryo's POV_

Ryo and Cyberdramon flew over a vast plain with a maze of canyons mixed in.

"With all of these canyons, it would be pretty hard to find Kazu and Kenta," he said to Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon just grunted in agreement.

Suddenly they saw a small flash of blue shortly followed by the sound of an explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryo shouted, looking to the location of the sound. A large portion of the canyon was falling down inside of itself.

They flew off towards the crash site, but before they got there, another explosion happened a few hundreds yards away from the first area.

"Cyberdramon, go higher so I can get a better view," Ryo said, standing up.

As Cyberdramon ascended, Ryo caught sight of a small Digimon on top of the canyon. It shot another blue line at the wall of the other side, causing it to collapse.

"Well, we found who did this," he said. "Let's go."

Getting closer, they could see two more figures running for their lives in the valley of the canyon.

"That's Kazu and Kenta!" Ryo yelled, pointing in their direction.

As he said this, one of them got backed up against the cave in, with the Digimon above him.

"You will pay for what you did to my Tamer!" it yelled, preparing to shoot at Kazu.

"Stop him, Cyberdramon!" Ryo called.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon sliced at the air, launching the attack at the rocks beneath the little Digimon's feet.

The attack hit right on time, as the Digimon shot at Kazu, but the collapse of the rocks made his attack go skyward, dissipating into the air.

Ryo and Cyberdramon flew downward, landing between Kazu and the assailant.

"What are you doing to my friend?" he asked, jumping off.

"You are friends with my Tamers attacker?" it asked Ryo. "Then you shall die also."

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked, confused.

"You know what I am talking about," the Digimon replied, preparing to attack again. "That kid behind you attacked my Tamer and separated us."

"I didn't do anything!" Kazu yelled over Ryo. "I'm just trying to find Gaurdromon!"

"Gaurdromon? Your Digimon is a Kudamon," the Digimon said.

"Kudamon? Isn't that that ferret Digimon?" Kenta asked, peeping over a rock. "Those are supposed to be pretty weak, only Rookie level."

"It doesn't matter," the Digimon said. "You attacked my partner, now you die."

"Hold it!" a voice called out from somewhere above.

"That voice!" the Digimon whispered, looking up.

On top of the canyon wall was a figure with a small Digimon on his shoulder.

"Aren't you looking for me?" asked the new arrival.

"You!"

"Who is that?" Ryo asked.

"I am sorry for attacking you earlier," the Digimon said to Kazu. "If Seth would come closer, you can see why I mistook you for him."

"Seth?" Ryo asked.

"His name."

At this, Seth jumped down from the ledge.

_Kudamon digivolve to… Reppamon!_

Seth leapt onto Reppamon and landed gracefully on the ground near Kazu.

"Hey, Kazu," Kenta said. "Do you have a twin brother?"

Seth looked almost exactly like Kazu, from his spiky brown hair to the same brand of shoes. The only visible difference was the eye color; Kazu's blue eyes to Seth's green eyes; and the fact that Kazu had a visor on his head.

"What have you done with Sarah?!" the Digimon yelled at Seth.

"By this time, she should be nearing her death," Seth replied calmly. "And you shall be meeting the same fate soon. Reppamon, prepare for battle."


	12. Enter, Sarah Loder

Chapter 12 –Enter, Sarah Loder

げつ ふま

_Takato's POV_

Takato, Rika, and the mystery woman landed with roughly on the floor of Guilmon's hut.

"Maybe we should put some pillows here," Takato said, standing up. "Anyway, let's go Guilmon."

"Takatomon," Guilmon cried. "What's happening to me?"

Turning around, Takato saw that Guilmon and Renamon were half invisible and fuzzing.

"It looks like the Juggernaut still isn't letting Digimon live in the real world," Rika said, standing up with the woman.

"Well, then, just go back to the Digital World and wait for us to get back," Takato said regretfully.

Running out the door and towards the hospital, Takato had an idea.

"Why don't we call Henry's dad and ask him to make a program that lets Digimon come to the real world?" he said, pulling out his phone.

"Wait a minute, why did you bring your cell phone to the Digiworld?" Rika asked, confused.

"Um, I forgot to take it out of my pocket," he said.

Dialing Henry's house, he waited for Jonyu to pick up.

"Hello?" Jonyu said into the speaker.

"Hey! Mr. Wong, it's Takato," Takato said hurriedly. "I want you to do something for me."

"Um, ok, what is it?" Jonyu said, confused at the sudden request.

"I want you to make a program that let's our Digimon back in the real world," Takato said.

"Well, um, ok. I guess I can try," Jonyu said, then hung up.

"Well, Gogglehead? What's the verdict?" Rika asked, slowing down because of the weight of the stranger.

"He said he'll try," Takato said happily.

"Here, take the girl, I'm getting tired," Rika said, handing her over.

Takato put her on his back and continued to run.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," he called back.

A few minutes later, Takato burst through the front doors of the hospital, yelling for emergency staff.

Rushing over, they asked questions like "What happened?" and "Where did you find her?"

"I don't know what happened or who she is, but I found her in the Digital World," Takato said, gasping for breath.

"Digital World?" was the most common response. "Are you one of the kids that saved the world from that big pink blob?"

"Yea, but I don't want to talk about it right now," Takato said. "Help her out first."

The doctors took her away on a stretcher, leaving Takato alone in the waiting room. Rika showed up a few minutes later, slightly out of breath.

The two of them waited for a few hours before a doctor showed up.

"We analyzed her prints and got the name Sarah Loder," he said, sitting down across from them. "Her arm had started to set, so we had to re-break it and put into a cast. As for the scratches, we don't see any infections that would hurt her in any way."

"That's good," Takato said, sighing in relief.

"However," the doctor said. "We couldn't find any family she was attached to, except for her younger brother. I don't think that he could pay for her medical bill."

"How old are they?" Rika asked.

"Sarah is 16 and her brother, Seth, is 13."

"Well, I guess I could call my parents and ask if they could pay for some of it," Takato said. "Rika, you should-"

He was cut off by the doctor's pager going off.

"Code Blue?" the doctor said confused, standing up. "But nothing was wrong with her!"

He immediately ran off to Sarah's room.

"What's Code Blue?" Takato asked Rika.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a cardiac arrest," she replied, standing and starting to walk at a brisk pace towards where the doctor went.


	13. Something To Think About

**A/N As you may or may not know, I have recently started a new story called Angel of the Real World. From now on, I will try to split the updates between the two of them 50-50. Which means this story will not be updated and often.**

Chapter 13 – Something To Think About

げつふま

_Henry's POV_

"Hey? What happened?" Henry asked himself. He had woken up in a large chamber with beautiful pictures of god-like and angelic Digimon.

All he remembered was stepping through the Digiportal with Takato and Rika, and then everything went black.

Standing up and walking to the door, he opened it and found a long hallway spreading out in either direction.

"This can't be good," he said, stepping out.

He stood in the middle of the hallway, looking either direction. To the left was about a football field's length of doors that ended with another split in the hallway. To the right was a single door at the end about ten feet down. He chose the right and opened the door.

On the other side was a gigantic courtyard with thousands of flowers and dozens of trees. In the center was a large pond with a fountain shaped liked a Seraphimon.

"This is weird," he said, walking to the pond. "Where am I?"

As he said this, a figure stepped through the door on the other side of the courtyard.

"I see you have awoken, young master" it said.

Pulling out his Digivice, Henry saw that the Digimon was an Angemon.

"Why did you call me young master?" Henry asked. "And where am I?"

"Because you can control Digimon," Angemon said. "The answer to your second question is the Hall of Angels."

"If you call it controlling," Henry muttered. "Terriermon doesn't listen me often."

"That is beside the point," Angemon said. "You can control Digimon, therefore you are meant to save the Digital World."

"But I already saved it from the D-Reaper," Henry said. "Now that that's gone, I don't know of anything else that could destroy this place."

"Oh, but you are wrong," Angemon said. "The D-Reaper may be destroyed, but there is a more difficult enemy plotting to destroy us."

"Something more difficult than the D-Reaper?" Henry asked. "Ok, we're screwed."

"No, you are not," Angemon said. "I believe that you are very familiar with the new threat."

"What do you mean familiar?" Henry asked.

"The new threat is the Human race," Angemon replied. "As you are human as well, I believe that only you can stop this threat from becoming reality."

"What about Takato, Rika, and the other?" Henry questioned. "They control Digimon also."

"True, they are some of the other masters," Angemon told him, about to fly through the opening in the courtyard.

"Wait, so we aren't the only masters?" a puzzled Henry asked as Angemon took off.

"No, you are not," were Angemon's departing words.

Without anyone to talk to, Henry thought about what Angemon had said.

_If the others aren't the only people who can control Digimon, then who?_ This question plagued him for hours as he wandered through the Hall of Angels until he found the exit.

As he stepped into the digital forest outside, he stopped dead. _Unless the Digidestined from the TV show are real!_


	14. Leomon's Return Almost

Chapter 14 – Leomon's Return (Almost)

げつ ふま

_Jeri's POV_

Jeri woke up in a forest.

"Huh?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in Primary Village," said a voice from behind her, scaring almost bad enough for Jeri to hit her head on the branch above. "Sorry if I have startled you."

Pulling out her Digivice, she saw that the Digimon was an Elecmon, the Rookie level of Leomon.

"You have been brought here for a reason," Elecmon said. "You obviously have no partner with you."

As Elecmon said this, Jeri was flooded with memories of Leomon.

"He was killed by Beelzemon," she said quietly.

"That is only half true," Elecmon replied, stepping closer. Jeri's ears perked up. "He was deleted from this world, but Digimon do not simply die. They reappear here, in Primary Village as a Digi-Egg."

At this, Jeri could have jumped for joy if the branches would let her. "Really?!" she shrieked, causing Elecmon to cover his ears.

"Yes, but please be quieter, will you," Elecmon started to walk off. "Please follow me."

Jeri followed him, ducking under the branches every once in a while. They wound up in a village with toys everywhere. Every step she took made her bounce. Looking down, she saw that the ground was made of elastic.

"What's with the ground?" Jeri asked, bouncing up and down.

"It's to make sure that the children are not hurt if they fall down," Elecmon replied, turning a corner.

As they stepped into the center of the town, Jeri saw a large fountain. At the sides of the fountain were numerous Digi-Eggs of every color.

"Wow," she said quietly. "That's a lot of Digi-Eggs."

"Yes, and this one is yours," Elecmon said, handing her a Digi-Egg. It was orange and black, with some yellow on the top. "This is Leomon's egg."

Jeri took the egg with extreme care. Looking over it, she asked how long it would take to hatch.

"Depends," Elecmon said. "It could take anywhere from hatching in a few seconds to hatching in over a month."

"So I can only wait for now?" Jeri asked.

"That is correct," Elecmon replied.

Footsteps started to echo down the street, and Jeri and Elecmon turned to see who it was.

"Henry?" Jeri asked.

"Jeri! You need to hear this!" Henry sped up until he was next to Jeri. "I just found out that we have a new problem."

"A new problem?" she said. "What is it?"

"You remember the D-Reaper? Well, there is something more powerful that is deleting the Digital World," Henry said quickly.

"What? More powerful than the D-Reaper?"

"That was my first response as well," Henry said. "Anyway, you'll never guess what it is."

"A MaloMyotismon?" she asked.

"No, but good guess," Henry replied.

"Then what?"

"Us," Henry said. "As in humans in general. The Tamers are the only ones that can help the Digimon now."

"At least I can help this time," Jeri said, holding up the egg. "This contains Leomon."

"That's great, Jeri," Henry said. "Do you know where anyone else is?"

"No, I woke up in the forest near here," Jeri told him.

"Hmm. I guess we just have to find them then."

With that, the two set off, with a new objective on their agenda: Find the Tamers AND the Digimon.


	15. An Odd LadyDevimon

Chapter 15 – An Odd LadyDevimon

げつふま

_Suzy's POV_

Suzy woke up in a pink room covered in flowers.

"Ooh, pretty!" she shrieked happily. She immediately got up and ran around, sniffing the different kinds of flowers and even picking a few.

After a few minutes of watching her, a figure stepped out of the shadows of one of the corners, chuckling. "Having fun?" she asked.

"Yea! I love the pretty flowers!" Suzy said.

"Good, because this will be your last opportunity for a few years at least," the figure said. "You have been blessed with the ability to control Digimon. With it, you shall protect the Digital World from its greatest threat ever. Humans."

Suzy just looked at the figure with a blank stare. "I can't play?" she sobbed.

"No," the figure said sharply.

At that, Suzy burst into tears and cried loud enough for a group of two travelers to hear from outside of the hidden room in the tree.

"Suzy!" Henry called out, rushing to the sound of her crying.

He and Jeri stopped at the base of a large tree, the sound coming from inside of it. Hitting the tree in every place he could see, Henry eventually saw a small knot in the wood. He hit it, pushing it in and opening a door in the trunk.

Once inside, he saw Suzy and a tall figure standing before her.

"LadyDevimon, a Fallen Angel Virus Type! Ultimate Level! Suzy, get back!"

"Oh, come now, Henry," LadyDevimon said. "Just because LadyDevimon are considered evil doesn't make me evil, does it?"

"How do you know my name?" Henry asked.

"I know every single one of the Tamers," she told him. "But that's not important right now. Right now you need to calm your sister down so I can talk to her about the Prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Jeri asked.

"Oh, I forgot you were there, Jeri," LadyDevimon said. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm sure that Angemon told you about it, Henry."

"The threat to the Digital World," Henry muttered.

"I see that he has. Well, I need to tell your sister about it," she said.

"Why is she crying in the first place?" Henry asked coldly.

"I told her that if she is to protect the Digi-World, she is no longer allowed to play until the Prophecy is completed," LadyDevimon replied.

"Bad idea," Jeri said. "She likes to play as much as Guilmon loves to eat."

"Yes, I remember Guilmon. Possibly the most oblivious Digimon I have ever seen," LadyDevimon said.

"So have you been watching us?" Henry asked.

"Not quite," she said. "I have simply been watching the ones that have bio-emerged into your world."

"So you're like Hypnos?" Jeri asked.

"In a way," LadyDevimon said as she walked off. "Since I cannot get Suzy to be quiet, I shall leave this in your hands, Henry and Jeri."

"Well, that was weird," Henry said, kneeling down next to Suzy. "Are you ok?"

Suzy just nodded.

"Don't listen to LadyDevimon, Suzy," Jeri said. "You can still play whenever you want."

When Jeri said this, Suzy instantly cheered up and stopped crying.

"Well, we really need to find the others now," Henry said, picking up Suzy.

"Right," Jeri said.

While they walked off, another figure was watching the whole thing.

"They have no idea that playing is a waste of time," it said, shaking its head.

As he jumped through the trees, he passed over the humans, dropping three small cards on the ground in front of them.

"Those should give them more than enough power in the coming fights," it said as it picked up speed.


	16. Sarah's Story

Chapter 16 – Sarah's Story

げつふま

_Takato's POV_

Takato and Rika rushed into the room full of doctors, trying to get a good look at Sarah.

"Her BP is dropping rapidly!" one doctor said.

"I can't stabilize her!" another cried out.

"What happened to her?!" someone asked Takato and Rika.

"We don't know," Takato said. "We just found her and brought her here."

"Where?" the doctor asked.

"Should we?" Takato asked Rika.

"The Digital World," Rika said.

The mention of the place caused many of the doctors to stop working for a second. But only for a second.

"I don't get it," Takato said. "She was fine in the Digital World. Then we brought her here and now look."

""That's it!" Rika said, startling everyone. "It's just as Takato said. She was fine in the Digital World. After we brought her here she had problems. If we take her back to the Digital World, then she should be fine again."

"Makes sense," one of the doctors said. "I guess it's our only choice since we don't know what's wrong with her yet."

Takato and Rika asked the doctors to unhook the tubes and machines from Sarah and then grabbed her. Running as fast as they could, they made it to the Digiportal in record time.

They climbed through, landing once again on the desert plane.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted as he saw the two of them step through the portal again. "Did you bring our new friend back?"

"Yea," Takato said. As he said this, Sarah coughed and opened her eyes.

"W-who are you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm Takato, and this is Guilmon," Takato said.

"I'm Rika," Rika said.

"And I'm Renamon," Renamon said, appearing behind Rika.

"So you're the Tamers I've heard about?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Well, some of us, anyway," Takato said. "We split up a while ago. Now we're trying to find everyone again."

"Gabumon!" Sarah yelled suddenly, sitting up.

"Is that your partner?" Takato asked.

"Yes, where is he?" Sarah said. "Was he with me?"

"No," Renamon said. "We only found you by yourself."

"No," Sarah muttered. "Seth is going to pay."

"Who's Seth?" Rika asked.

"My brother," was the cold reply she got.

"Her tone of voice is just like yours, Rika," Takato joked.

"Not funny, Gogglehead," Rika shot back.

"Anyway, what did Seth do?" Takato asked Sarah.

"Have you seen the Digimon show in the Real World?" she asked Takato.

"Well, duh," Takato said. "Who hasn't?"

"He's sort of like Ken from season two," Sarah said.

"Crap," Takato said. "So is he trying to take over the Digital World?"

"Yes," she said. "His main goal is to bring down the Sovereigns and become the ruler of everything in this world."


	17. Seth's Mistake

Chapter 17 – Seth's Mistake

げつふま

_Ryo's POV_

"Reppamon! Attack!" Seth yelled.

"Vacuum Razor Winds!" Reppamon cried out, spinning around and launching invisible blades of wind at the group of Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Cyberdramon.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled, hitting Reppamon's attack just in time.

"You'll need to do better than that, dude," Ryo said, pulling out some cards.

"Digimodify! Speed activate!" he said, slashing a card through his Digivice.

Cyberdramon suddenly went extremely fast, circling around Reppamon and confusing it.

"Digimodify! Power activate!" Ryo said. Cyberdramon took this boost to hit Reppamon from behind.

"Desolation Claw!" he yelled, slashing at the fox Digimon. The attack hit dead on, causing Reppamon to fall to the ground.

"Reppamon!" Seth yelled. "Get up! You can't let this punk beat you!"

"That is inevitable," Ryo said. "Do you realize that Reppamon is only a Champion level Digimon while Cyberdramon is an Ultimate?"

Seth stepped back a bit at the information.

"No wonder," he said quietly. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to Digivolve again."

_Reppamon digivolve to…Chirinmon!_

"Hmm. So the fight really begins now," Ryo said.

"Hurricane Soaring Sword!" Chirinmon yelled, shooting forward to stab Cyberdramon with its horn.

"Grab it, Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled.

Following his Tamer's orders, Cyberdramon grabbed Chirinmon's horn and held out one of his hands.

"Cyber Nail!" he said, slicing at Chirinmon's head. The attack caused Chirinmon to attempt to fly backwards in pain.

"Knowledge of Swift!" Chirinmon yelled. Suddenly, he became like a ghost, causing Cyberdramon's grip to break. The ghost-like form of Chirinmon vanished, leaving both Ryo and Cyberdramon dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Ryo said. "Where'd he go?"

"Hurricane Soaring Sword!" Chirinmon suddenly appeared behind Cyberdramon, hitting him in the back. Cyberdramon yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled, running over.

"Stay back," Seth said. "Or your friends will meet the same fate as your Digimon."

Ryo stopped and looked at Seth with a menacing glare that could have given Rika a run for her money.

An idea suddenly popped into his head, and he stepped back.

"Good," Seth said. "Now stay over there."

"Don't know how long I'll be here though," Ryo said, smiling. "Cyberdramon! Get ready! Bio-merge activate!"

_Cyberdramon digivolve to…Justimon!_

"What?!" Seth yelled, falling over in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Now, Seth, you will have a taste of your own medicine," Justimon said. "Thunderclap!" He hit the ground with his hand, sending Chirinmon and dozens of rocks flying into the air.

"No! Impossible!" Seth knelt down on the ground, furious at his defeat. "How can you combine with your Digimon? That's impossible!"

"Evil will always perish to good," Justimon said. "Now tell us why you attacked Kazu and Kenta."

"Do you really want to know?" Seth asked. "Do want to stop me that badly?"

"Stop you from what?" Justimon asked, confused.

"I will take over this world and rule over everything!" Seth yelled, laughing like a madman.

**A/N Starting on May 23rd, I will become unable to write or update any of my stories. School is ending and I will need to turn in my laptop. I will try to go to the library and write as often as possible, but no guarantees. The only days I can go are Mondays and Thursdays, and even those days are sketchy.**


	18. A New Objective

Chapter 18 – A New Objective

げつふま

_Takato's POV_

"What?! Seth's going to try and take over the Digital World?" Takato said loudly. "How? He has to take down the four Sovereigns, not to mention almost every Digimon in this world."

"Incredible, isn't it?" Sarah asked. "I don't know any details, but I think he has some kind of special device that can help him with the attempt."

"That could be bad," Rika said. "If he has help of any kind we need to get rid of it."

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Sarah said. "That's why I was separated with Gabumon."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Takato asked.

"Sure," Sarah said. "I was going through the Digital World with Gabumon, just looking for something to do, when suddenly I saw a light shine into the sky like a spotlight. Curious, I went towards it. When I got there, I saw that Seth was down in a little ravine surrounded by a couple of Tuskmon. I started to cry out, but Gabumon stopped me. The first Tuskmon stepped forward to attack, but Seth didn't move. He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled something out. I couldn't see it clearly from my distance, but it looked like a magnifying glass, but there was no glass in the center. He shot it at the Tuskmon, and it grew and wrapped itself around his arm. Suddenly, the Tuskmon stopped moving. Seth said something I couldn't hear and the Tuskmon turned on its comrade. After that I ran off, thinking of what had happened. I didn't get far because Reppamon had spotted me and Gabumon. Before I could get Gabumon to Digivolve, Reppamon had attacked and knocked me out. After that I had little flashes of memory, but I don't remember very much. Then I woke up next to you guys."

"Wow," Rika said.

"I'll say," Takato said. "If this is true, then he really is like Ken."

"That's what I said earlier," Sarah said. "Anyway, if he succeeds in taking over the Digital World, then life as we know it here will most likely disappear with the Sovereigns. They are supposed to keep this world in balance."

"So we just have to stop him before that happens," Takato said.

"Again, that's what I said," Sarah said. "You are pretty dense, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Rika said.

"Hey!"

The group continued to argue for a bit, but was interrupted by Renamon.

"Will you please be quiet?" she asked. "We need to get searching for the others."

"Right," Takato said. "Well, we'd better get started. Guilmon, are you ready to digivolve?"

"Uh-huh," Guilmon said.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Takato slashed a blue card through his D-Arc.

_Guilmon matrix digivolve to…Wargrowlmon!_

"Incredible!" Sarah said. "You can digivolve just like that?"

"Yea," Takato said. "Climb on. We can talk in a second."

"Takato, is there any way we could use your D-Arc as a GPS or something?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Takato said. "Ever tried it Rika?"

"No, I haven't," Rika said. She started to mess with her D-Arc, pushing random buttons. Takato started to do the same thing.

"I can't find a navigator program, but I found the time," Takato said. "Oh, wait. Here it is."

A screen popped up and showed the surrounding area. On it were contour lines and little red dots.

"I'm guessing that the dots are Digimon," Rika said. "See if you can expand it and search for another D-Arc signal."

Takato pressed some more buttons and the screen shrunk, showing more detail in the immediate area. "Oops, wrong direction." Reversing what he did, he saw three blue dots nearby in the forest area. "If red dots are Digimon, then blue dots should mean Tamers. Let's go check it out."


	19. Betrayal

Chapter 19 – Betrayal

げつふま

_Ryo's POV_

"You can't be serious," Ryo said, nodding in disbelief what Seth had just told him. "How the hell are you going to take control of the Digital World if you have to destroy four Sovereigns, millions of Digimon, and us?"

"I have my ways," Seth said. "Consider yourself lucky that I was not expecting you to show up to protect these two. You would have suffered a painful fate by the hands of someone that you would expect least of all."

"Care to explain?" Ryo said.

"No," Seth said. "You will see soon enough anyway. Reppamon!"

Seth leaped onto Reppamon's back and they jumped out of the canyon, disappearing over the cliff.

"What was that all about?" Kazu asked.

"I have no idea," Kenta said.

"We need to find the others," Ryo said. "Let's go."

They cautiously climbed onto Cyberdramon, knowing full well of his mood swings.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kazu asked as he sat down behind Cyberdramon's left wing.

"Absolutely," Ryo said.

They took off, flying the direction that they had come from.

After an hour, Cyberdramon shook violently, almost causing Kenta to fall off.

"Cyberdramon! What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"Something…evil," Cyberdramon said in his usual dialect of few words.

"Take us down," Ryo said.

They flew downwards, landing somewhat roughly on the ground below. Kazu, not paying much attention, fell off on back.

"Ow," he moaned. "Warn me next time, will you?"

"It's your fault," Kenta said, pushing up his glasses. "Ryo even said we're going down to the ground."

"He did?" Kazu looked dumbfounded.

Everyone sighed.

Cyberdramon shook again, this time looking off into the distance.

"It's coming," he growled. He prepared an attack just in case.

Suddenly, a black, heart-shaped bubble appeared on the horizon, floating towards the group. It stopped short of Cyberdramon, then popped, spraying him with black specks all over. He screamed in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Ryo asked. "That attack seems familiar, but where have I seen it before?"

As if to answer his question, a figure floated around a rock. To everyone's shock, it was a small, pink Digimon with a little red heart on it's chest. Around its neck was a ring as black as a starless midnight. Coming towards Kenta, it smiled and blew a black bubble from its mouth, engulfing Kenta inside.

Kenta yelled something out, but was muffled by the bubble.

The Digimon turned and blew two more bubbles at Ryo, Kazu, and Gabumon. Once they were inside, he turned towards Cyberdramon, who was still writhing in pain from the attack earlier.

Ryo was left awestruck at what he was seeing. Inside of his little bubble, he pulled out his D-Arc. On the screen flashed some information that almost made him faint.

It read 'MarineAngemon, Virus type, Mega level, attacks Shadow Waves.'

_What I wouldn't do for a D-Terminal right now to contact the others,_ Ryo thought, staring at MarineAngemon.

Kenta meanwhile just sat down in his bubble and cried for what his partner was doing, tears falling down onto his jeans.

Another figure appeared from behind the rock, this one was as familiar as MarineAngemon.

"I see that you have met my newest friend already," Seth said, climbing off of Reppamon. "MarineAngemon, will you kindly put these losers into a holding cell back at base?"

MarineAngemon proceeded to put a bubble around Cyberdramon. Pushing all of the bubbles into the air, they floated on towards Seth's base, still in shock from what had happened.

"That gets rid of four more," Seth chuckled. "Now if I'm not mistaken, then there are only five left to foil my plan."


End file.
